Placed in the Wrong Place
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Seseorang yang tak di kenal mencoba menculik Kyuhyun. Padahal orang itu adalah orang yang ia nyatakan cintanya dalam kondisi mabuk. Orang asing bagi Kyuhyun namun terobsesi padanya. Kehidupan normal yang Kyuhyun jalani perlahan berubah setelah bertemu dengan orang itu. /KibumXKyuhyun. One sided love


_**"Placed in the Wrong Place"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author : CatLuckKyu**_

 _ **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Warning : Adegan berdarah. Sorry for typo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana jika yang keluar nenek-nenek?" Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah meski mukanya sedikit memerah akibat soju.

"Tenang, para halmoni sudah tidur di rumahnya. Tidur kemalaman tidak bagus untuk kulit keriputnya haha." Donghae menyahuti sahabatnya yang hari ini berulang tahun itu dengan kesadaran yang mengambang akibat mabuk.

"Kita sudah sepakat. Siapapun yang keluar pertama kali dari pintu restoran itu akan kau pacari." Kali ini sahabat Kyuhyun yang lain yang menyahuti, namanya Changmin.

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdegup kencang manakala pintu terbuka dan siluet tubuh seseorang menampakkan dirinya dengan jelas di depan ketiga sahabat yang berdiri disana karena suatu tujuan. Sesosok lelaki dewasa dengan setelan kantor yang tak lagi rapi di pertengahan malam dengan rokok terselip di antara bibirnya keluar dari pintu restoran itu.

"Apa dia juga dihitung?" Kyuhyun menoleh takut-takut pada kedua sahabatnya di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Tentu saja! pacari dia! Setelah itu kita akan bersenang-senaaaaang..." sahut mode mabuk Donghae yang kata-katanya sudah pergi dari kesadarannya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak percaya, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Kenyataannya, orang yang dimaksud oleh Donghae itu adalah lelaki. Ia bahkan sampai mendorong Donghae hingga jatuh terkapar, kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Karena panik sahabatnya kenapa-napa, Changmin fokus pada Donghae dan lupa menghentikan Kyuhyun yang sudah mendekati orang yang keluar pertama kali dari pintu restoran. Kyuhyun adalah pria yang menepati janji. Jadi mana mungkin ia menyerah. Tidak ada kekalahan yang akan disesali untuknya nanti. Walau sekonyol apapun janji itu sendiri.

"Hey, Tuan. Jadilah pacarku. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku." Dengan memberanikan diri dan membuang segala gengsinya, Kyuhyun menghadang lelaki tadi dan mengutarakan pernyataannya.

Lelaki di depannya terlihat mengerutkan dahi. Sebelum menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau suka rasa sakit?"

"Nde?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan orang di hadapannya ini. Seharusnya ia menolaknya jika tidak ingin atau menerima jika ingin.

"Kau jadi pacarku." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan singkat yang di lontarkan oleh orang yang tak di kenal bahkan namanya sekalipun. Kyuhyun padahal sangat berharap bahwa ia di tolak. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, lelaki itu pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku di terima?" Tanyanya pada Changmin yang kesusahan mengangkat badan Donghae sendirian.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ayo pulang. Bantu aku mengangkat Donghae. Dia benar-benar menyusahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian setelah malam ulang tahun yang sudah terlupakan, malam itu datang bersama bulan purnama yang terang. Teman-teman satu divisinya telah berkumpul di restoran tempat Kyuhyun merayakan ulang tahunnya dua hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun datang telat karena masih ada sesuatu hal yang harus di selesaikan di kantor.

"Ah, kau!" Sebelum Kyuhyun mendapatkan kursinya, seseorang tiba-tiba menunjuknya dengan raut wajah yang sangat marah. Sontak saja Kyuhyun langsung lari tunggang langgang keluar dari restoran itu. Ia mengabaikan sahutan-sahutan dari teman-temannya yang melarangnya pergi dari sana.

Di tengah larinya ia sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Melihat apakah lelaki tak di kenal yang marah padanya mengejarnya atau tidak. Kyuhyun semakin melajukan kecepatan larinya setelah menemukan orang tak di kenal itu mengejarnya.

"Kenapa aku yang lari?! Betapa bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun! Mungkin saja dia salah orang. Lagipula aku tak punya hutang pada rentenir. Aku hanya meminjam di bank waktu itu. Astaga! Mungkin dia pegawai bank! Yak! Aku membayarnya tepat waktu sebelum jatuh tempo perbulan. Dan bulan ini aku sudah membayarnya." Racau Kyuhyun di antara engahannya akibat larinya yang tanpa alasan itu. Ia seperti di kejar-kejar oleh manajernya yang botak tapi baik karena terlambat mengumpulkan berkas-berkas.

"Ya! Tunggu! Jangan lari!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi.

"Astaga! Dia masih mengejarku! Ini seperti di adegan film action antara polisi dengan pencuri! Tunggu tunggu tunggu. Berarti disini aku pencurinya? Begitu? Tidak tidak. Ini seperti adegan film hero yang sedang mengejar si penghancur dunia! Hell no! Aku bukan si pemeran antagonisnya. Bahkan aku sering di marahi manajerku. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pemeran antagonis jika aku selalu teraniaya? Oh tidak. Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan? Aarghh! Dia masih saja mengejarku! Sebenarnya apa maunya?!" Racau Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Tuan! Berhentilah mengejarku! Apa maumu?!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada orang yang mengejarnya di sela-sela larinya.

"Kenapa kau berlari? Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik padamu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau marah padaku?! Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal!"

"Itu karena kau membuatku menunggu selama dua hari."

"Berarti kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku! Kau bukan orang yang baik! Kau punya tujuan karena menungguku! Aku tidak akan berhenti berlari!" Kata-kata yang Kyuhyun keluarkan bahkan terdengar seperti gadis yang berhasil lari dari ancaman pemerkosaan.

"Ya! Berhenti!"

"Kaulah yang berhenti mengejarku Tuan!" Tidak mau kalah, ternyata stamina Kyuhyun semakin meningkat akibat andrenalinnya terpacu karena perasaan takut.

Kyuhyun ternyata berlari ke arah stasiun kereta api dan buru-buru menggesekkan kartunya, ia ternyata masih berpikir lurus dan bisa mengikuti aturan yang berlaku untuk penumpang meski ketakutannya membesar. Setelahnya ia memasuki kereta yang akan berangkat detik itu juga agar ia bisa terlepas dari kejaran orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Namun, keberuntungan ternyata telah pergi jauh dari sisi Kyuhyun hari itu. Orang yang mengejarnya tadi berhasil melompati pintu masuk dan memasuki kereta yang Kyuhyun tumpangi. Kyuhyun yang berpikir orang yang mengejarnya itu sudah menyerah, sedang duduk dan mengatur napasnya. Ia melepaskan kewaspadaannya begitu memasuki kereta karena berpikir ia telah aman.

Orang yang mengejar Kyuhyun, ternyata telah berada di sampingnya dan memborgol tangan Kyuhyun di tiang dekat tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun yang teramat kaget juga takut sampai terlonjak dari duduknya. Namun ia tak bisa apa-apa bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang di borgol berharap kendur dan ia bisa melepaskan diri, padahal usahanya hanya sia-sia belaka, yang ada malah ia melukai pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Ini agar kau tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Ya! Apa kau polisi?! Apa ini yang namanya handcuff? Ya! Aku tidak pernah berbuat kriminal selama hidupku. Akulah yang sedang mengalami kriminalitas saat ini! Arrgghhh! Aku tidak percaya ini! Siapa kau! Dan apa maumu?!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

"Hah?!"

"Kau pacarku."

"Hah?! Kau habis keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, Tuan? Kenal pun tidak. Racauanmu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tidak lucu sama sekali! Lepaskan benda ini dariku!" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memberontak, namun hal itu hanyalah sia-sia.

"Seseorang tiba-tiba menghadang jalanku di tengah malam dan berkata seperti ini, Hey, Tuan. Jadilah pacarku. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan aku setuju. Kau ingat?" Kyuhyun merapalkan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh orang asing yang tadi mengejarnya ini seraya mengingat-ingat kejadian dua hari lalu di malam saat ia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama teman-temannya dan ia mabuk. Samar-samar ia berhasil menemukan ingatannya.

"Ti-tidak! Kau salah orang! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa akan wajah pacarku. Di pemberhentian selanjutnya kau ikut denganku." Putus orang itu sepihak.

"Yak! Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini! Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak!" Kyuhyun mencoba mengancam seperti di film-film penculikan. Ia berharap ancamannya berhasil dan ia di lepaskan.

Naasnya, sebelum Kyuhyun melancarkan ancamannya itu, terlebih dahulu mulutnya di bekap dan sesuatu berbau seperti obat di tempelkan di hidungnya hingga lama-lama Kyuhyun pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

Lelaki itu setelah mengetahui Kyuhyun telah berada dalam kuasanya, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Ia berakting normal seolah-olah sedang menjadi sandaran bagi temannya yang ketiduran.

Orang itu kemudian melepaskan handcuff di tangan Kyuhyun dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

Mungkin keberuntungan Kyuhyun telah kembali pada tempatnya sehingga begitu pintu kereta terbuka, yang tadinya ia hanya pura-pura pingsan, dengan mudah berbaur dengan penumpang yang turun dan berhasil lolos dari jerat orang tak di kenal yang mengaku-aku dirinya adalah pacarnya.

Keesokan harinya, ia menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang bagai mimpi buruk malam itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan teman-teman sekantornya. Mereka mengira bahwa Kyuhyun sedang diincar oleh seorang psikopat sehingga ia di kawal ketat oleh kedua sahabatnya kemanapun ia akan pergi.

Awalnya Kyuhyun senang-senang saja di temani kemanapun ia akan pergi, hingga sebulan berlalu tak ada hal ganjil yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia meminta pada sahabatnya untuk menghentikan pengawalannya karena ia berpikir telah aman dan mungkin orang tak di kenal itu sudah melupakan dirinya dan mencari target lain.

Hingga pada suatu malam, sepulang dari kantornya, ia seperti biasa berjalan kaki menuju halte menunggu subway dan kali ini tanpa pengawalan seperti yang ia minta pada kedua sahabatnya. Di perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun tak melepaskan kewaspadaannya sedikitpun, namun kenyataan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah ia tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh pingsan.

Begitu Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia bisa merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan tangan terikat di atas kepalanya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kantornya dan naked pada bagian bawahnya. Ia menoleh ke atas, tangannya terikat oleh dasinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar dari lubang pantatnya. Menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, Kyuhyun ingin berteriak seperti yeoja di film-film penculikan tapi itu tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berpikir jernih seraya menahan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terutama di bagian bawahnya.

Di dalam ruangan itu tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya yang terbaring di suatu ranjang berseprai putih yang telah berantakan. Kyuhyun selama berpikir, tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia mencoba mengendurkan ikatan yang kencang itu. Mendengar suara gesekan sepatu dengan lantai mendekat, Kyuhyun berpura-pura masih pingsan seperti yang ia lakukan saat di kereta itu.

Ia melemaskan persendian tubuhnya dan mencoba bernapas dengan teratur. Ia mengeratkan gigi-giginya untuk menahan agar ia tak bersuara. Bentuk wajah Kyuhyun yang bulat mengikuti tubuhnya yang berisi, tak begitu tampak bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia menebak-nebak bahwa orang yang menculiknya pastilah akan kembali menyentuhnya. Dan benar saja.

Ia bisa merasakan napas berat di telinganya meskipun dengan mata tertutup dan tanpa orang itu bicara sekalipun, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa yang menculiknya adalah lelaki. Lelaki itu menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun seperti apa yang ia perkirakan. Kyuhyun sangat ingin berteriak, hanya saja ia sedang menunggu waktu. Ia juga sudah mengobservasi benda-benda di dalam kamar itu yang akan sangat berguna untuknya nanti.

Setelah orang itu telah puas menguasai tubuh Kyuhyun dan melancarkan nafsu birahinya pada tubuhnya, orang itu melepaskan ikatan tangan Kyuhyun.

Meskipun tubuhnya lemas, tetapi tekad untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu sangat kuat di bandingkan apapun. Begitu ikatan tangannya terlepas ia membuka matanya dan membenturkan kepalanya dengan sangat keras pada kepala orang yang sama yang saat itu mengejarnya hingga ia pun merasakan pusing. Dengan ilmu taekwondo yang ia pelajari sewaktu kecil, ia berhasil membalikkan keadaan. Kyuhyun membuat orang itu pingsan dan ia dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya dengan utuh lalu segera pergi darisana.

Di perjalanan ia berpikir untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi, namun ia berpikir ulang karena pastilah ia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan karena di negaranya lelaki di perkosa oleh lelaki bukanlah sesuatu yang dianggap serius.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Kyuhyun menghubungi seluruh keluarganya dan menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya pada kedua sahabatnya juga.

Karena sudah dua kali kejadian seperti ini menimpa Kyuhyun, kedua sahabatnya menjadi sangat geram. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika mereka berada di tempat Kyuhyun. Pastilah mereka akan mengalami trauma yang sama. Di tambah lagi Kyuhyun membenci rumah sakit. Mereka akhirnya mendatangkan dokter untuk Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Lebam di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun kini telah di obati dengan baik.

"Ini semua karena kesalahanku. Gara-gara aku mabuk semuanya terjadi seperti ini." Sesal Donghae. Changmin yang sedang melamun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang terlelap setelah meminum obat dari dokter, terbangun dari pikiran-pikiran rumitnya.

"Ini juga salahku. Aku yang menyetujui untuk tidak mengawalnya lagi." Sahut Changmin.

"Aku berjanji. Akan kubalas orang yang telah membuat orang yang kusayangi menjadi seperti ini." Gumam Donghae dalam hati. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri setelah apa yang Kyuhyun alami karena mereka adalah sahabat. Sahabat yang bagaikan satu tubuh. Apabila satu bagian yang sakit maka seluruh bagian tubuh yang lain akan merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti itulah janji Donghae.

Satu minggu kemudian setelah accident yang menimpa Kyuhyun, kali ini giliran berita duka terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun. Di hadapan potret sahabatnya yang tampan dan tersenyum seperti anak kecil dengan setelan formal yang gagah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, air matanya di peras dan seolah tak mau berhenti mengalir. Kejadian buruk yang menimpanya seolah tak cukup untuk menyiksanya lagi dan lagi. Merusak kehidupan normalnya selama ini. Bahkan hari ini belum genap dua bulan setelah hari ulang tahunnya.

Changmin berada di samping Kyuhyun tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Di hari kematian sahabatnya yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah menyesali dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menjaga kedua orang yang ia sayangi dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya berguna untuk orang lain sedangkan ia tak bisa menjaga orang-orang terdekatnya sehingga kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi. Ia tak akan kehilangan Donghae dan Kyuhyun tak akan mengalami hal buruk apabila ia menjaga mereka berdua dengan baik.

"Kau milikku." Gumam seseorang seraya memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dengan intens.

Changmin mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan membuka kamera depannya. Ia ingin memastikan orang yang membunuh sahabatnya tidak berada disini untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah orang yang waktu itu di jadikan bahan candaan pada saat Kyuhyun berulang tahun, untung saja malam itu ia tak mabuk karena memiliki toleransi yang cukup tinggi pada alkohol.

"Shit!" Tangan Changmin terkepal erat. Smartphone di genggamannya bisa saja hancur detik itu juga jika ia tak segera memasukannya ke dalam sakunya. Pembunuh itu berada di sana. Ia mengenakan setelan formal serba hitam dan terus memandangi ke arah punggung Kyuhyun.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, Changmin tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat seorang penyidik memintai keterangan padanya karena ia adalah orang terdekat Donghae.

Sial bagi Changmin, Saat Changmin melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia tak bisa di temukan dimana-mana.

"F*ck!" Changmin segera meminta kepada polisi untuk bekerja sama. Sedangkan dirinya pergi melaju dengan mobilnya ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian saat ia di culik dan di perkosa waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

"Sebut namaku!"

"Aaarrgghh!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang begitu paha telanjangnya di bakar oleh rokok menyala yang baru saja di hisap oleh orang yang terobsesi pada Kyuhyun. Psikopat gila yang telah membunuh sahabatnya dan juga memperkosanya.

"Arrrgghhh! Ti-dak a-kan!" Lagi, teriakan rasa sakit dari mulut Kyuhyun tak mengubah orang itu akan baik padanya. Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat dan juga tubuhnya yang telanjang, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tak berharap akan ada orang yang menemukannya di dalam sini. Berharap untuk hidup setelah mimpi buruk yang nyata ini berakhir saja ia takut. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang di sekap di dalam ruangan bawah tanah. Udaranya pengap dan lembab.

"Sebut namaku!" Teriak psikopat itu mengulangi perintahnya pada Kyuhyun yang jelas tak akan Kyuhyun turuti. Kyuhyun malah melemparkan ludahnya yang penuh darah akibat pukulan di wajahnya ke wajah psikopat yang menculiknya. Meskipun sedang tak berdaya tak akan pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia bahkan tersenyum evil ke arah psikopat itu.

"You Moron! F*ck ya! Aarrrgghhh...!" paha putih Kyuhyun kini bukan lagi di bakar oleh rokok, tetapi di sayat menggunakan pisau kecil. Seolah darah yang di hasilkan adalah air sehingga psikopat itu tak cukup puas hanya dengan satu atau dua sayatan di paha Kyuhyun. Kemungkinan di sana adalah spot favorit ia bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Apakah psikopat juga memiliki hati? Entahlah.

Kini Kyuhyun di hadapkan oleh benda panjang yang mengeras di depan mulutnya setelah psikopat itu menggambar di pahanya. Kyuhyun yang telah kehilangan banyak darah, tubuhnya kian lama kian melemas. Mulutnya jelas saja enggan terbuka, namun mulutnya di paksa terbuka dan benda keras itu berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Kyuhyun tak akan menyerah meski tubuhnya lemas. Ia masih memiliki gigi sebagai senjata. Sehingga tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia menggigit benda di dalam mulutnya dengan tanpa rasa belas kasih seperti yang ia terima dari psikopat itu.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Kali ini suara teriakan berbeda menggema di dalam ruangan pengap dan lembab itu. Sontak saja Kyuhyun menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi di wajahnya karena ia persisten tak mau melepaskannya dan masih saja menggigitnya dengan kekuatan yang sama.

Setelah Kyuhyun tak sanggup menerima pukulan-pukulan di wajahnya lagi, akhirnya ia melepaskannya. Kini giliran tubuhnya yang menerima tendangan bertubi-tubi dari psikopat itu.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan, seraya mengemudi, ia mengisi amunisi untuk pistolnya yang memang ia simpan untuk berjaga-jaga setelah apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun pertama kalinya.

Changmin berencana menikam pembunuh itu dari belakang maka dari itu ia memasuki tempat dimana pertama kali Kyuhyun di culik itu diam-diam tanpa membuat kegaduhan sedikitpun. Setelah berhasil membobol pintu yang memiliki sensor gerak dan sidik jari yang sangat mudah baginya, Changmin memeriksa semua tempat di dalam sana. Namun, ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun dimana-mana.

Di sana adalah sebuah pabrik bekas yang sudah tak di gunakan, namun pintunya masih sangat bagus. Letaknya jauh dari permukiman penduduk. Jika ingin memproduksi produk ilegal pastinya di lakukan di suatu tempat yang tak semua orang bisa mengetahuinya. Bisa saja terletak di dalam hutan atau ruang bawah tanah.

Kyuhyun tak bercerita tentang sebuah ruang bawah tanah tetapi pasti ada. Hanya mengandalkan instingnya, Changmin kembali memeriksa semua lantai dengan teliti.

Ia tersenyum miring setelah menemukannya, namun ia meminta maaf di dalam hatinya karena membuat Kyuhyun menunggu begitu lama.

Changmin menyimpan pistolnya untuk saat-saat terakhir. Ia menemukan Kyuhyun terkapar tak berdaya dengan tubuh meringkuk di lantai tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan tangan dan kaki terikat oleh rantai besi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang putih mulus, namun kini telah bersimbah darah dimana-mana itu sesaat membuat Changmin tertegun. Hatinya seketika tercipta lubang yang begitu besar melihat sahabatnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Mi-mianhe... aku melukaimu. Mianhe.." gumam psikopat itu yang bersujud di depan tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah pingsan.

"Tapi kau milikku! Kau sendiri yang datang padaku! Karena itu aku mencintaimu. Mianhe. Kau milikku! KAU MILIKKU! AAARRRGGHHH!" Tanpa mau mendengar apa-apa lagi dari mulut bajingan brengsek yang melukai sahabatnya itu, Changmin memukul tengkuk psikopat itu hingga pingsan.

Untuk membalaskan dendam semua sahabatnya, Changmin menggoreskan logam berkarat pada kedua mata psikopat itu. Tak lupa satu lagi tembakan pada mata kirinya.

"Ups. Aku lupa tak boleh membunuhnya. Bantuannya lama sekali." Gumam Changmin meski dengan nada suara yang riang, namun raut wajahnya teramat dingin. Sangat berbeda sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin! Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Changmin menerima telepon dari ibunya. Ia sangat khawatir pada sahabat anaknya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri itu.

"Dia tentu saja tidak baik-baik saja, Eomma. Aku tidak akan menutupi apapun. Kenyataannya dia gila." Changmin menutup teleponnya begitu ia memberi kabar kepada ibunya.

.

.

Seorang perawat rumah sakit jiwa memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun untuk membawakan makan siang untuknya.

"Ki-Kibum... AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Ia selalu bereaksi demikian jika ada seseorang yang mendekat padanya.

"Kyu..." Changmin bergumam lirih. Ia telah kehilangan Donghae dan kini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

Yo! Fi's back! Bukan di sebut comeback juga sih. Tapi semoga semuanya suka dengan cerita ini. Silahkan bashing saya sesukanya tapi jangan bashing main cast kesayangan ok?

Salam cinta.

Fi^^


End file.
